1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head. In particular, the present invention relates to a golf club head having two body members, one of which being camouflaged. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golf club head having two body members of differing color.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many styles of putters, including blades, mallets, heel-toe weighted, and T-line putters. Different types of putters provide different advantages. For example, increasing the club head moment of inertia (MOI) and moving the center of gravity away from the strike face can increase the forgiveness and accuracy of putters. Heel-toe weighted putters also increase the MOI to provide forgiveness on off-center hits.
However, some of these putter designs produce large putter club heads. While these designs have improved putter performance, they have largely ignored aesthetic considerations. An extended club body may have the deleterious effect of distracting the user. This is particularly undesirable in golf, since golf is a very “mental” sport.
Thus, what is needed is an improved golf club head that allows for technical improvements but that does not distract the golfer during use.